Energy Balls
Energy balls is the ability to create and launch balls of energy which carry high voltages. Characters *Fyfe Calwin-Fletcher has this ability naturally. *Axel Accera-Gray will possess this ability naturally. *Brigitte Treharne will also have this ability naturally. *Lucie Adams has this ability naturally. *Eli Masahashi will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Fyfe Calwin-Fletcher' Fyfe can create energy balls in the palm of his hands and can launch them at targets. The energy balls resemble electrical discharges and appear blue. He creates them all roughly the same size and they explode upon impact. Upon physical contact with another person, the energy balls he creates can leave a burn mark or even render the person unconscious. 'Axel Accera-Gray' Axel is able to create balls of energy from his hands, which resemble electrical discharges but are not truly electrical. The balls can appear in different colours, such as red or blue, and can also vary in size. He can then fire these balls of energy at people and upon impact they will leave the victims with a burn mark and leave them unconscious. However it is unknown precisely what energy the balls are made from. 'Brigitte Treharne' Brigette too can create energy balls that vary in size and resemble electrical discharges. Her energy balls can appear red or blue and upon impact they will leave the victims with a burn mark and leave them unconscious. However it is unknown precisely what energy the balls are made from. 'Lucie Adams' Lucie's limits are similar to both Axel's and Brigitte's. She too can create balls of an unknown energy in the palms of her hands. She can vary their size and colouring, and can release them from her hands and throw them at targets. They will electrocute and burn anyone they hit. 'Eli Masahashi' Eli will be able to create spheres of an unknown offensive energy in his hands. The energy could appear as blue, yellow or red light. There is no known reason for the colour differentiation. The spheres will appear in the palms of his hands and he will be able to release them, hurling them at a target. If they hit wood or textile, they will burn the surface. If they hit metal or stone, sparks will appear. If they hit something electrical, they will also create sparks and the object could explode. If they hit a person that individual will be electrocuted. Similar Abilities *Electrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate electricity *Energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate energy *Energy constructs can be used to create energy balls *Energy production is the ability to produce simple forms of energy, and can be used to create energy balls *Energy pulse emission is the ability to emit a destructive force of energy *Energy absorption, transference and redirection is the ability to absorb and release out energy *Sparking can also produce an energy which burns people *Psionic energy manipulation can be used to create psionic energy balls *Psionic energy perception, absorption and manipulation is the ability to see, absorb and manipulate psionic energy *Plasma manipulation can be used to create plasma balls *Fire balls is the ability to create balls of fire Category:Abilities